


First

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: ABO, Accidents Happen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward puberty, Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Tests, Sexual Harassment, gender subtext, heat cycle, mention of divorce, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After discovering he’s an omega, Link struggles to come to peace with his body and what being an omega really means.





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will shift to explicit as the characters age within the story.

The car ride home is so awkward that Sue wishes she could throw herself out of the moving vehicle - and she’s the one driving. She occasionally looks over to her clearly miserable son and her heart aches for him.

The call from the school nurse was bad enough - an urgent and quiet voice telling her she needed to pick her son up NOW. The nurse refused to give details over the phone so when Sue pulled into the school she assumed her child must be on the verge of death.

She wasn’t prepared to find out that her only child is not only an omega but an omega whose heat had started in the middle of math class. 

And honestly, Sue still isn’t quite wrapping her mind around the whole situation. But if she slips into denial for even a moment, the smell of adolescent heat brings her back to the situation at hand. 

Link is restlessly fidgeting with the window. He’s clearly having a difficult time deciding if he’s too hot or too cold or something in between. 

Between rolling the window up and down, he’s roughly rubbing his thighs as if desperate for any kind of relief from his spasming muscles. Sue can tell he’s trying not to cry, but he’s barely holding it back. 

She takes a deep breath, and prepares to break the silence. Sue internally prays that she doesn’t get this wrong, but she’s not optimistic. 

Afterall, until an hour ago, she had happily assumed her only child would be a beta. She had never considered having the heat talk with her son, and wasn’t even armed with a tacky brochure - the nurse provided that. 

Sue starts, “you know there’s nothing wrong with being an omega. It’s actually really special…”

She can feel the smoldering glare from the other side of the car. 

But she stubbornly presses on, “well it’s true! There’s nothing wrong with being an omega. And, I promise, we will get you on heat suppressants as soon as possible. Not because there’s anything wrong with heats… it’s just so...we, I mean you, can be more prepared next time.” 

After a moment of consideration, Link finally replies “I thought I was going to be a beta.”

She sighs, “I did too hun.”

The car is once again silent. Link’s face has become flush and he’s dangerously close to having a full meltdown.

The truth is, there is nothing Sue can say that will make Link feel better. Between his obvious disappointment in being an omega, and the pain of heat, he is, at the moment, completely inconsolable. 

The car stops in the driveway, and before Mama Sue can even put it in park, her son has fled, and is heading toward the front door. 

When she finally catches up, she hears him violently slam the door to his room. Usually this kind of behavior is unacceptable, but she is making a major exception, given the circumstances. 

She sighs and yells, “Link, I’m going to the store to get… supplies… for your heat. I’ll be back soon. 

She waits a moment for him to respond, but the only sound she hears coming from his room is sobbing. 

===============================

Three days later and the crying, screaming, and tantrums continue on. The only moments the house is quiet are the brief and sublime hours when Link is asleep. 

She has tried talking to him and getting him supplies in the hopes he’ll take care of things himself. She’s even tried letting him cry it out in the hopes he would eventually just tire himself out. Well, the talking isn’t working, the supplies are buried in his closet, and it seems clear that her son is never going to run out of tears. 

But if she thinks Link’s heat is making her miserable, things are far worse for him. 

Link is in his room wallowing in his own self pity. He hates his body, he hates heat, and he hates being an omega. 

Of course, the hot flashes ripping through his body and the severe muscle aches aren’t helping his misery. And, on the rare occasion that his body lets him nap, he wakes up covered in sweat and shivering. He just feels disgusting, dirty, and embarrassed.

His internal humiliation is only made worse by his mother coming in awkwardly to give him a bag of what she insists on calling “heat supplies”. And, as much as he is sure they’d alleviate his physical distress, he is far too horrified to use them. So they sit in his closet along with an unread brochure the nurse gave him about “the beautiful omega body.”

He isn’t supposed to be an omega! He isn’t supposed to be going into heat. None of this is supposed to be happening. 

He wonders if they’ll treat him differently when he goes back to class. He’s sure everyone must know by now. It’s not like he is the only omega in the school, but male omegas are far more rare than their female counterparts. And the one thing he doesn’t want to be right now is rare.

He wonders how Rhett reacted to the news...

And to make matters worse, some of the older Alphas in the school are notorious for going after omegas, and trying to mate them. Part of him imagines he can fight off any Alpha who tries that, but part of him is suddenly scared of Alphas as well. 

Well, not all Alphas. In fact, all he really wants to do is talk to Rhett. But Rhett is strictly forbidden from visiting. In fact, Link is not even allowed to talk to him on the phone. 

Sue is clearly worried that Link will try to sneak Rhett into the house and, well, given that Rhett has recently gone through his first rut, she doesn’t trust them to be alone and behave. 

And if Link wasn’t in the midst of a horrendous first heat, this would make perfect logical sense. But right now it just feels terribly unfair and cruel.

It is always hard for Link to be alone and it seems like Rhett is always been by his side. But now, just when he needs him the most, Rhett isn’t here. Link knows it isn’t Rhett’s fault, but he also wishes Rhett would defy his parents and climb through the window and rescue Link. 

The two have always been inseparable but, in the weeks leading up to Link’s first heat, Link had wanted to spend every waking moment with Rhett. And, if he was being really honest with himself, every sleeping moment as well. He could barely get his best friend off of his mind. 

Link had spent the past two weeks completely dependent on his best friend. Rhett had been carrying Link’s book bag and walking him to all of his classes. They had been holding hands and cuddling. Link had even stolen one of Rhett’s hoodies and had begun wearing it and, when no one is looking, smelling it. At lunch, he would sit on Rhett’s lap and eat. His friends had teased the two of them, but neither of them had seemed to notice or care too much. 

Link just couldn’t help it. Everything he loved about Rhett had seemed amplified. His smell had become intoxicating, his smile was perfect, and his gray eyes…

But, in the present moment, Link is lonely, horrified, and in terrible pain. No amount of fantasizing about Rhett is going to make him climb through the window and save the day. 

So all Link can do is cry.


	2. First Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s misery continues but he gets a little help from his friend.

The phone rings over at the McLaughlin house and Diane watches as her youngest son races her for it. She quickly snatches up the receiver and barely gets out a greeting before she hears a strange wailing in the background.

Sue murmurs, “I can murder my only child right? No court would ever convict me at this point.”

Diane laughs and replies, “that bad? First heats are always the worst. I promise it will get better. What is it now? The second day?

Sue replies, “no. It’s the fourth and I swear he’s getting worse.”

Diane scrunches her eyebrows in confusion and concern.

“He’s still acting like this on the fourth day? He should be well on is way out of it by now. Did you get him supplies? By now should be blissfully knocked out in his nest…”

“Nest?”

Diane’s jaw drops and she suddenly pieces it together.

“Of course! You’re a beta. What would you know heats? Sue, omegas have to build nests in order to feel safe enough to take care of themselves. Of course Link is miserable!”

Sue listens to the wailing and her heart drops. She feels like a complete failure of a mother. How did she not know to pick up nesting supplies? 

“Diane, what do I do?”

Diane watches as Rhett continues to mope around the kitchen, and suddenly gets a brilliant idea.

“Sue, I’ll be over in about an hour with some nesting supplies. I think we can take care of both of our miserable sons at the same time.”

Diane quickly gets off the phone and starts to put her plan into action. 

She gestures for Rhett to come over.

“Hey hun, Link isn’t feeling great and could really use your help. I need you to go into your room and give me some of your dirty clothes. Also - a blanket off of your bed. Can you mark them with your scent? I think Link needs some nesting supplies for his heat and I know he’ll feel good if they came from you!”

Rhett’s mood completely shifts. He smiles as hurries into his room. He begins to pull his clothes out of the hamper and mark them with his scent. He also throws in a large comforter and a stuffed animal he’s had hiding in his closet for years. Anything to make Link happy. 

If he is being honest with himself, he had smelled Link’s changes before Link had ever realized what was going on. 

Link had smelled so sweet and delicious. When he had crawled into Rhett’s lap last week during lunch, all he wanted to do was hold his best friend close and keep him there forever. 

Rhett had begun to feel overwhelmingly protective of his friend. He would find himself worrying about Link throughout the day and being so happy to carry Link’s bag and walk him to class. 

He didn’t put the pieces together until he had heard the rumor that Link had gone home early for being in heat. 

Rhett comes down with a basket of nesting supplies. Diane winces and wrinkles her nose as her son hands her the laundry basket of marked items. She has forgotten exactly how strong adolescent Alphas can smell. 

======================================

Sue can smell the clothes before Diane even gets to the door. The smell of musky pubescent Alpha hits her like a ton of bricks. But as Diane enters the house, Sue notices something strange. The whole house has gone silent. They both pause and take it in - no crying, no wailing, no screaming.

Link, with reddened, puffy, tear-streaked eyes, comes into the room. He takes in the incredible smell. And for the first time in more than a week, he smiles.

Diane says, “Link, Rhett and I thought it might be nice for you to have nesting supplies. It’s important that you nest and take care of yourself. And be patient with your mama, she doesn’t get what it’s like for us omegas. And if you need to talk, you know my number.”

Link carefully takes the items from Diane as if they are precious and fragile objects. He blushes and murmurs a thank you as he quickly heads back into his room. 

Sue sighs and says, “so he has to make a nest. Will he know how?”

Diane laughs and says, “I’m sure he will figure it out. An Alpha scent isn’t necessary for omegas to nest but it sure does help. At least the first time.”

Sue sighs and sits down in the dining room. 

“I feel so awful that I didn’t know he needed nesting supplies. He was in all that angst because of me.”

Diane shakes her head and says, “No, Sue, the first heat is alway hard. It’s going to be so much easier from here. You can pick up nesting supplies almost anywhere. He’ll know what to do with them - that’s all instinct.”

When Link gets into his room, he carefully lays everything out on his bed and begins creating his nest. He picks up each item, inspects it, smells it, and places it. When he has finally gotten to the last item, he crawls into the pile. He feels at peace and strangely blissful surrounded by his best friend’s scent.

After a short nap, Link wanders over to his closet to inspect the “heat supplies” his mother gave him. He sighs and brings them back to his bed. Though he’d prefer his best friend actually be there, these will be an acceptable substitute. 

Link has never really had these kinds of fantasies about Rhett before, but right now they feel so natural. He finally finds peace in his heat and passes out feeling relief. 

Hours later, Link is still basking in the incredible smells of his nest when he vaguely hears the phone ring. He mostly ignores it until his mother bursts into the room. 

“Link, Rhett isn’t here, is he? You can tell me, I won’t be upset. I know you probably want him very badly right now, but he can’t be here.”

Link sleepily shakes his head and said “No mama, he isn’t here.”

She says, “His mom can’t find him and it’s getting late. If he comes over, you tell me ok? No one will be in trouble, I promise!”

Sue paces the house frantically. She swears she can smell something distinctly Alpha and it isn’t coming from Link’s room. 

She carefully opens the front door and finds the culprit - curled up and sleeping on the front steps of her house.

She smiles to herself and gently shakes Rhett awake. His eyes dart open.

He says, “I’m sorry, I know I’m not supposed to be here but I just wanted to make sure he was ok.” 

Sue sits next to Rhett and puts her arm around him. “I know honey. You’re a very kind young man.”

Rhett fidgets awkwardly and says, “I was just scared. That someone would take advantage of him. He deserves better.”

Sue smiles and says, “I know, and I promise I’m gonna keep our omega safe. You know, all he wanted was you. When he made a nest with your clothes, it was the first time he had stopped crying and hurting. So, in a way, you’re keeping him safe and happy already. So why don’t we get you home?”

He nods sleepily, gets into his bike, and makes his way home.

Sue immediately calls Diane and explains what happened and that Rhett is on his way home as they speak. 

After a couple of days, Link finally comes out of his first heat and comes back in school. 

He blushes as he walks up to Rhett in the hall. 

“Thanks for, ya know, the clothes and stuff.”

Rhett smiles and says, “No problem. Hey...can I still walk you to class?”

Link blushes and nods as Rhett takes Link’s backpack and they head into the direction of Link’s class.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link discuss heat suppression and Link reveals that there’s an Alpha in the school that he has a crush on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: mating is the actual act of sex and bonding is like marriage (it involves an Alpha biting and bonding with an omega).

Link plops onto his bed, a glass of water in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. He and Rhett are now sixteen and playing video games in Link’s room after school. The game is paused for the moment because Link has to take his meds.

He throws down the heat suppressant and tries to act nonchalant about the situation. Even though he’s been taking these for years, it’s the first time he has taken them in front of Rhett. Usually he tries to wait until Rhett has gone home but he’s been trying to be better about taking them at the same time everyday. Otherwise, they tend of cause some nasty side effects. 

Rhett looks over and tries to be casual despite the temptation to ask a million questions. He has never really asked Link about anything having to do with being an omega. He always felt like the questions would seem rude and intrusive.

But today his curiosity gets the best of him. 

He looks over at Link and tries to maintain a casual tone.

He asks, “So, do you have to take those everyday?”

Link sighs and nods, adding, “yeah, actually they won’t let omegas go to school if we’re not on heat suppressants.”

Rhett furrows his brow and says, “well that doesn’t seem fair. Why?”

Link throws Rhett a side-eye glance and says, “they’re afraid we’ll be too distracting for Alphas. Can’t have omegas going into heat in the middle of gym class. Could cause chaos!” 

Rhett nervously fidgets. His immediate reaction is to defend himself and defend Alphas, but he knows Link is just frustrated and angry. And deep in his heart, he knows Link has to deal with things as an omega that he will never understand as an Alpha.

Rhett says, “well that’s stupid. Stephanie went into heat the other day in biology and, like, it was awkward but I got over it. It’s not like I couldn’t control myself.”

Link shrugs, “that’s because you’re one of the good ones. I’m not even in heat and Alphas come over to my locker to tell me they want to mate me. Or they just stare at my neck and lick their lips and tell me I’d make a great lay.”

Rhett looks furious and says, “why didn’t you ever tell me? I would have kicked their asses. That’s not ok Link! That’s disgusting.”

Link sighs and says, “I mean it happens all the time. And not just to me - basically any omega in our school.”

He laughs and adds, “and I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d actually kick their asses and then get yourself suspended. I mean, we both remember John Carson right?”

But Rhett isn’t laughing. In fact, he’s just getting more and more angry that he hasn’t been able to protect Link. Everything in him is screaming to defend his best against anyone who would harm him. 

Rhett says, “I don’t understand why this has never happened in front of me. I’d kill them.”

Link laughs and says, “because they’re scared of you. They know you’d destroy them. Plus they think you’re my mate so…”

Rhett looks shocked and confused.

Rhett says, “we are only sixteen! Why do they think we’re mates? That’s so ridiculous.”

Link shrugs and says, “omegas are mated and bonded to Alphas at sixteen all the time. Hell, a couple of omegas have already dropped out this year to have pups. It happens.”

Rhett asks, “why would they do that? Why not finish high school? Go to college? Wait til you’re old enough to actually live before you’re bonded!”

“Because they believe all that televangelist garbage about how God put omegas on Earth to be fruitful and multiply. And they basically see themselves as walking uteruses for Alphas. It’s messed up but lots of omegas around here buy into that. They think they’re doing the right thing. Plus you know how a lot of people feel about mating before you’re bonded.” 

Rhett shakes his head and says, “well I hope you don’t believe that you’re just a walking uterus to be filled by an Alpha. That’s horrible. You know not all Alphas are assholes, right?”

Link smiles and inches closer to Rhett on the bed.

He says softly, “you know, it’s not that I don’t like Alphas. Some of them are pretty amazing actually. In fact, I’m a little head over heels for one.” 

Rhett looks away sadly and takes a deep breath in. His heart is pounding and all he wants to do is cry. Of course Link would be interested in an Alpha in their school. There were plenty of gorgeous ones around and they’d be lucky to get their hands on an amazing omega like Link. Maybe it’s Sarah who is on the basketball team with him. Or Chris from their math class. He starts going through a list in his and wondering who he could be talking about. 

Rhett puts on a brave face and smiles. After all, being Link’s best friend means listening to him talk about his crushes right?

“What’s this Alpha like? Do I know them?”

Link inches even closer to Rhett, now practically on top of him. He’s staring intently at Rhett’s lips and suddenly feeling an intense urge to taste them. 

Link whispers, “I’ve known him forever. He’s handsome as hell, but he doesn’t know it. He’s got these beautiful eyes and this gorgeous big laugh that always makes me smile. He’s absolutely amazing.”

Rhett looks down at his hands and is trying to calm his internal meltdown. He has never told Link that he has a huge crush on him. He just always assumed he’d be rejected and now, it seems he was right. How was he supposed to be supportive of Link and this Alpha?

Link takes Rhett’s hand and says, “he’s also clearly very stupid.”

And with that, Link roughly grabs Rhett’s T-shirt and drags him in for a kiss. It’s awkward and at the same time carries the passion that only a first kiss can. 

When they break to come up for oxygen, Rhett is flushed and says, “wait, it’s me?”

Link laughs and goes, “wow Rhett. You may have amazing grades but you really are an idiot. Of course it’s you! That’s why I don’t care if people think we are together. That’s why I let you walk me to class everyday. That’s why I give you so many hugs. Like seriously? You didn’t know? I’m not exactly being subtle ya know?”

Rhett looks at his feet and a slow smirk spreads across his face.

“Link, am I your boyfriend now?”

“Yeah Rhett, you’re my boyfriend. Now let’s get back to the game because I’m going to kick your ass.”

Rhett throws him a glance and smirks.

“You’re on.”


	4. First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link may have forgotten to take some heat suppressants but it should be fine. Right?

Link is meticulously checking off a list of camping supplies. He’s been dreaming of this trip for the entire semester. Being in a tent under the stars and snuggled up to his boyfriend seems like the best possible way to celebrate the end of freshman year. 

Rhett watches as his boyfriend gathers items and begins to pack. He would say Link is a little neurotic in this regard but, to be honest, Rhett has a bad tendency to get bored midway through packing, and has managed to forget some pretty important items on previous trips. So, at the moment, he is grateful that at least one of them can stay on task long enough to not forget pillows and toothbrushes. 

As they set off on the long hike to the camping site, Link begins to feel mild cramping in his legs. Nothing too painful but enough to take note of. As they get further and further into the woods, however, the cramping is getting progressively worse. And if Link’s being entirely honest with himself, he’s beginning to feel a mild feverish chill coming on. 

But Link does his best to ignore it and hide it from Rhett. He knows if Rhett finds out that’ll he’ll insist that they turn around and go home. And for what? A mild fever? Link’s not going to let a fever ruin their camping trip - especially when he knows he’ll probably feel better in the morning.

When they finally set up the campsite, Link is relieved. He’s finally able to rest his aching legs and relax. As night sets in and the campfire burns down, Link is overcome with fatigue. He can barely keep his eyes open. 

He says, “I’m gonna head to bed.”

Rhett looks up with a flash of concern in his eyes and replies, “I’ll join you in just a minute, ok?”

Rhett watches as Link basically stumbles into the tent. He’s noticed that Link has seemed off all day but didn’t want to point it out and embarrass his boyfriend. But he also can’t help but feel overly protective of his omega. He laughs and figures worrying about Link must be his job. 

He’s not surprised when he crawls into the tent and finds Link already fast asleep. He gets into his sleeping bag and pulls Link in for a kiss. Link just continues to snore.

Rhett sighs and whispers, “gosh, you must have been really tired hun.” 

Hours later and Link is tossing and turning with sleep full of strange and vivid fever dreams. He wakes up with a start and gasps. He’s drenched in sweat and aching from the very core of his being. With a trembling and fearful hand he slowly reaches down his pajama pants, and feels they are soaked with slick. 

Link’s mind begins to race. Sure, he may have missed some of his meds but certainly not enough to have caused him to go into heat. Right?

He’s trying to slow down his own breathing and stop the panic attack he is heading toward. 

He quietly mumbles to himself, “it’s ok, you’re ok. Everything is going to be ok. There’s an Alpha here. He’ll take care of this.”

Link’s fidgeting has finally woken Rhett up. The first thing he is hit with is an incredible smell. It’s as if the entire tent is filled with a musky sweet scent and without thinking, he’s reaching his hand down his boxers and stroking himself. He feels as if he’s in his rut - overwhelmed with desire and need. 

But that can’t be right. There is literally no reason that Rhett should be rutting. Unless...

He looks over in the dark at Link and begins to piece it together. 

Link sees Rhett awake and reaches toward him. He is pawing desperately in the dark and fumbling with the zipper on Rhett’s sleeping bag. 

Despite trembling hands he manages to undo the sleeping bag and slips his hand under the waistband of Rhett’s boxers.

“Alpha, I need you. Please. Please fill me up.”

Every instinct in Rhett’s body is screaming for him to bend Link over and take him. To bite Link’s neck and bond them. His mind feels foggy as he feels his Alpha taking over.

They’ve never mated before and there’s a nervous energy buzzing in the air as they find themselves awkwardly grasping for one another in the pitch blackness.

Link has been adamant about not mating before they are bonded but Link’s omega seems to have a different opinion. 

“Please, Rhett, it hurts so bad. I need you.”

“Link, I don’t even have a condom. I don’t want to get you pregnant.”

Link whispers seductively, “just put it in once. It’ll feel so good. I’m so wet and I know you want me.”

His hand goes down the front of Rhett’s boxers and he begins to roughly stroke him. 

Link moans, “just pull out before you knot. It’ll feel so good.”

Rhett can’t help but consider this plan. He begins to fantasize about mating this beautiful omega. He wonders how Link would sound shouting his name and moaning beneath him. It would be so tempting to just do this, to take Link, and to mate him under the stars. Who cares if Link gets pregnant? Gosh, he’d look so good pregnant...

But there’s a tiny sliver of Rhett still in control.

“I can’t Link. I can’t. I want to so bad but I don’t have condoms. And you don’t want this either.”

Links voice is desperate, “Rhett. Please. It hurts so bad. I need this. I feel like I’m going to die.”

Rhett asks, “do you think fingering would help?”

Link grasps the head of Rhett’s hard cock in desperation. 

Rhett repeats more firmly, “will it help?”

Link sighs, “yes.”

Rhett roughly pulls Link up and onto his hands and knees. He positions himself behind Link and quickly pulls down Link’s wet fleece pajama pants. He can barely see Link’s slick covered hole in front of him but the smell is incredible. He leans in and swipes Link’s with his tongue.

Link feels himself moan and is instantly filled with embarrassment over the amount of fluid pumping out of him. When he should be overcome with pleasure, he’s become self conscious over the way his body is reacting.

“I’m so gross.”

Rhett pulls away and says, “you’re not gross. You’re amazing. I want you so bad. Please let me…”

“...ok.”

Rhett aggressively laps up Link’s deliciously sweet slick. He grabs Link’s hips and begins to roughly finger Link. Link is alternating between moaning a mix of obscenities and begging Rhett to fuck him. Rhett is trying to ignore the later.

Link can barely hold himself up and Rhett realizes, with a grin, that he’s made Link come several times. 

He is so painfully hard and his mind begins to wander. It would be so easy for him to just slide himself in and give this omega exactly what he wants...

But he knows he would never forgive himself if he got Link pregnant. 

Eventually, Link collapses from sheer exhaustion and passes out. His heat begins to dissipate the pain is gone. 

Rhett tries to take care of his own rut without waking Link. Luckily for him, Link has never been a light sleeper. 

When Link awakens the next morning, he is naked, sticky, and entangled in Rhett’s arms. The tent smells like heat, ruts, and mating. 

His eyes widen with panic and he says, “Rhett, wake up, we didn’t…”

Rhett kisses him on the lips and says, “no hun, we didn’t mate. I just helped take care of you. How are you feeling?”

Link sits up and sighs sadly, “much better but embarrassed. I’m so sorry. I knew I had missed a pill or two but I didn’t think it was that many.”

Rhett looks over at Link with a concerned expression. 

“Why haven’t you been taking them?”

Link sighs and says, “you know, it’s not fair. I’m expected to take the meds, I’m the one who is blamed for going into heat, and I’m the one who has to worry about pregnancy. It’s bullshit.”

Rhett holds him close.

“You’re right. It sucks. But next time you go into heat, I’ll have condoms. We’ll do this right. Promise.”


	5. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link anxiously awaits Rhett in a hotel room. Smut ensues.

Link quietly paces the floor of the hotel room. He’s been here for what feels like hours. He’s managed to count the tiles on the ceiling at least three times and the flowers on the carpet four. 

Rhett has a late class tonight so Link is waiting here for him. He chews his nails. Tonight is the night they bond. 

Link’s mom had been so thrilled when he said he was going be bonded with Rhett that she insisted on renting this special hotel room. It is designated as a honeymoon suite and has all the amenities an omega in heat could possibly want. There are nesting supplies arranged for him to choose from, snacks provided by the hotel and a bottle of champagne sitting in ice on the counter.

He walks over to the table and begins to pick at the fresh bowl of strawberries sitting there. 

In fact, he picks until he realizes he’s absentmindedly eaten them all. He tosses down a glass of champagne and sighs.

Link isn’t in heat yet but he can feel it coming. It should be here by tonight. His muscles have that strange ache to them and he’s beginning to feel feverish. 

He sifts through the nesting supplies provided and picks out the softest blankets and pillows. Link begins to arrange them carefully and neatly on the bed - with each item in the exact right spot. 

He sits down on the bed feeling exhausted. Every nerve is on edge and he’s beginning to feel anxiety about tonight. What if he doesn’t know what to do? What if he’s bad at this? What if it hurts?

It’s not exactly like he’s had a hell of lot of sexual education. He’s been told his omega instincts will kick in and he’ll just know what to do. But he has very little faith in his inner omega. 

He lays in his nest and does his best to push away his anxious thoughts. He closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. 

When Link awakens, it is the to sound of Rhett coming into the room. Link is covered in sweat and slick wants nothing more than to be bonded and fucked. 

Rhett inhales the sweet smell of Link’s heat and is instantly hard. Wordlessly he crawls into bed and on top of Link. Suddenly it is all mouths, moaning, begging and the tearing off of clothing. 

“Fuck, Alpha, please.”

Rhett begins to gently kiss along the bonding glands on Link’s neck. The omega begins to quiver underneath him.

“Please, I need you.”

And with that, Link feels Rhett’s teeth sink into his neck- bonding the two of them. 

Link is immediately flooded with a strange blissful desire. It’s as if, for one moment, everything seems to make sense. As if his entire life was heading toward this moment. His anxieties melt away as begins to grind his hips up toward Rhett.

“Wait, I have to get the condoms.”

Link pouts and grabs at Rhett as the Alpha quickly gets out of the bed and grabs the box of condoms from his bag. Link runs his finger along his sore bonding mark and sighs happily. This is really happening. His inner omega rejoices.

Link gets on his hands and knees and presents himself to Rhett. This is what he’s supposed to do, right? 

He feels Rhett’s hands gently grab his waist. His desire is reaching a desperate level. His eyes water and he’s beginning to feel like if Rhett doesn’t fuck him soon he’s actually going to die. 

“Please, Alpha, I need you. It hurts.”

“I know. I’m going to take care of you, ok?”

Link feels Rhett slowly push inside him. Instead of the pain he was so worried about, he is filled with an incredible euphoria. Every nerve in his body is screaming in ecstasy. 

Rhett is overwhelmed with how amazing, warm, and wet Link is. This is nothing like he’s ever experienced. His Alpha has entirely taken over and he’s slamming into Link. For a moment he worries that he’s hurting the smaller omega, but, Link is very clearly enjoying himself. 

Everytime Link comes, Rhett’s inner Alpha grins with pride. 

Link’s knees begin to wobble and he feels himself beginning to collapse from this grueling pace. 

Rhett gently flips the omega onto his back and continues going hard and fast. Link begins to claw up Rhett’s back. His moans have become unearthly and blasphemous.

Link’s barely holding it together when he feels Rhett’s knot expanding inside of him. Instead of pain, he feels a blissful wave wash over him.

Rhett finally reaches his peak and he collapses onto Link. The omega pulls him in tight.

“I don’t ever want to be away from you.”

“Well that’s a good thing because I am, for the moment, stuck in you.”

Link laughs and happily sighs.

Pulling himself away, Rhett examines Link’s bonding mark. 

“Does it hurt?”

Link shakes his head.

“Good. I don’t want you hurt you.”

Link feels his heat dissipating as if this strange fever is beginning to finally break. Rhett’s knot goes down and they pull away to pass out in the sticky, lust covered sheets.

Link wakes up with a start in the middle of the night. For a moment he’s not quite sure where he is. But he knows he’s surrounded by the musky smell of an Alpha rutting. He smiles as it all comes flooding back. He runs his hand gently through Rhett’s hair. The Alpha begins to stir and tries to drag him back into the nest. 

But Link has other plans.

“Rhett, need you.”

Rhett grins and sits up.

“Yeah? You ready for round two?”

Rhett reaches over in the darkness for a condom and slips one on. Link goes to bend over but Rhett stops him.

“I want you on top this time,” Rhett purrs.

“Yeah? You want me to ride you?”

Link gets on top and slides onto Rhett. They frantically race toward the finish line until they are both happily spent. As Link lays on Rhett’s chest, he smiles. 

They both kiss and giggle in blissful exhaustion. Everything seems to be right in the world.

When Rhett’s knot finally goes down, Link rolls off of him and pulls Rhett closer for some snuggles. But something suddenly seems off. Rhett sits up with a start and is silent.

“Hun, what’s wrong? Come snuggle.”

He’s met with a terrifying silence. He’s watching as Rhett disassociates and starts having an internal meltdown. And now he’s getting scared. 

“Rhett, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

“The condom broke.”


	6. First Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One line is negative, two lines is positive.

One line is negative. Two lines is positive. One line is negative. Two lines is positive. One line is negative. Two lines is positive. 

Link sits on the toilet reading the instructions over and over again as if, somehow, he’s going to mess this up. His hands shake as he places the test carefully onto the sink. 

His head is spinning and his heart is pounding. He is having trouble breathing and begins to wonder if he’s dying. The bathroom is small but it feels like it’s shrinking around him.

He checks the time. Eight more minutes to go. 

It may as well be eternity. Time is standing still. 

How did he not know the condom had broken? How did Rhett not know? What had he done wrong to deserve this?

He has tried so hard to do everything right and yet, he still ends up here. On the verge of a nervous breakdown in his dorm bathroom with a pregnancy test. 

Link stares at the test on the bathroom sink and sighs. These tests take ten minutes and no matter how hard Link tries, his sheer will power isn’t going to make time move any faster. 

He feels a pit in his stomach as the first line appears.

Rhett shouts at him from outside the bathroom. 

“It’ll be ok Link! I’ll drop out of school and support us. I’ll figure this out.” 

Link crosses his arms and shouts back, “well, your mom will be thrilled. Remember when she said I didn’t need to go to college, and how I should just bond with you and have babies?”

“Link, that’s not want she said!”

He shouts again, “but that’s exactly what she meant! And maybe my mom will finally have a use for all that stuff she keeps in a hope chest for me in the attic.”

“Listen, I don’t want to argue right now. Just come out of the bathroom.” 

Six minutes left. 

Link comes out of the bathroom and sits next to Rhett on the bottom bunk. 

“Do I smell pregnant?”

Rhett, mostly just giving in to indulge Link, sniffs him. 

“You smell normal to me. Also, I don’t think that’s a real thing. Like I don’t think Alphas can actually just smell if an omega is pregnant. That’s why they have tests right?”

“No, they definitely can. I know they can. I’m not stupid! I didn’t just make this up Rhett.”

“Ok but it just doesn’t seem like a real thing. And you don’t smell any different to me. Just wait for the stupid test!”

Link sighs, “how could I be so dumb? Seriously. It’s like, I knew something bad was going to happen. Because everything bad always happens.”

Link feels angry tears welling up in his eyes. Not because he is angry at Rhett, because he is angry at himself. How stupid was he to think he could get through college? And he has been so careful. But of course he would fuck it all up somehow. 

He sulks silently thinking about the happy future he will never have. 

The timer goes off. Link darts to the bathroom and braces himself. He feels as if the whole world is going in slow motion.

One line.

His heart begins to slam in his chest and his relief is practically dizzying. 

He stumbles out of the bathroom and throws his arms around Rhett.

“You’re not going to be a father”

“Oh thank god.”

They hold each other tight, both feeling as if they dodged the biggest bullet of their lives. 

Link murmurs into Rhett’s chest, “someday though...right?”

Rhett laughs and says, “right! When we are both out of college and have jobs. We’ll get a cute little house in the suburbs. With a yard. And then, let’s have pups. A whole ton of them.”

It isn’t that Link is disappointed but, there is a part of him that is a little sad about the news. Relieved, but sad.

“You promise? About the pups?”

“Absolutely buddyroll.”  
===============================  
Second Test

One line is negative. Two lines is positive. One line is negative. Two lines is positive. One line is negative. Two lines is positive. 

It’s seven years later and Link is back in a bathroom staring at a pregnancy test. But this time the atmosphere is very different. This is a joyful test. This is a test that marks the beginning of the next stage of Link’s life. 

This time there is no accident. This time is entirely and ecstatically planned. 

He stares at the test trying to will the second line to appear. 

He shouts, “you swear I didn’t smell different this morning?”

Rhett sighs and shouts back, “that’s not how this works!”

Link fidgets with excitement. He comes out of the bathroom and throws his arms around Rhett.

“Do you think I’ll make a good dad? Oh gosh, I’m gonna get stretch marks aren’t I? Will the pup have my eye color or yours? What do you think for names? I really like the name Lily for a girl. What do you think?”

Rhett laughs and pulls the omega in close. 

“We don’t even know you’re pregnant yet! But yes, the name Lily is awesome. And of course you’re going to make a good dad. I’m worried about me though.”

Link laughs and says, “I’m sure you’ll be fine. But anyway, that’s why I’m here.”

“Ok, but I get to teach our pup how to use knives AND I get to introduce them to more foods than just peanut butter and cereal.”

Link smiles and says, “deal.”

The timer goes off and he jumps up and dashes into the bathroom to read the test. 

One line. 

He sighs and tosses the test in the trash. He takes a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. He has to share the bad news with Rhett. 

Rhett can immediately tell the results from the disappointed look in Link’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry hun. I know you’re upset. But it’ll be ok. We’ll just have to keep trying.” 

He playfully pushes Link down on the bed and begins kissing his way down Link’s chest. He looks up with a mischievous look and grins. He unzips Link’s fly and starts kissing along the head of his cock.

Rhett says, “in fact, I think we should start practicing now.” 

Link is still clearly grumpy and not getting into this normally very welcome attention. 

“Rhett, I’m not in heat. And also, I’m pretty sure that’s not going to get me pregnant.”

Rhett grins and cocks his eyebrow.

“When has that ever stopped us? And besides, we don’t know that for sure so I say we just try anyway.”

This finally breaks Link of his sulking and he looks down at Rhett. 

“Well, Alpha, in that case.”

He gently takes a hold of the Rhett’s blonde locks and pushes him back down.


	7. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link continue to try for pups, and it’s beginning to cause some tension in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to dive into issues related to infertility starting, well, now. I 100 percent understand if this is too close to home for some people. But I promise, happier days are ahead for our boys.

It’s been a year of trying. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Rhett. Knot me. Please. I want a baby. Fuck. Give me a baby. Please.”

Link is moaning and clawing at the sheets while Rhett fucks him hard. The omega is drenched in sweat and slick and is certainly a sigh to be behold. 

He is clawing at Rhett’s back and trying to drag the Alpha deeper and deeper inside of him. 

All Link can think about is Rhett knotting inside of him and impregnating him. He’s literally begging and praying for Rhett to come. 

This heat cycle has been tough on both of them. Between rounds of mating, there is a simmering tension between the two of them. Fights have been rare throughout their lives together but they are becoming more and more commonplace. 

“I’m gonna come.”

Link throws his head back in ecstasy. This is the moment he’s been waiting for.

“Yes, Alpha, please come for me. Be a good Alpha and come in me. I need it.”

Link feels the familiar swell of Rhett’s knot and the feeling of come shooting into his body. He feels an incredible sense of relief.

He wipes the sweat from his brow. 

“Rhett, do you think it finally worked?”

Rhett looks up with a blissed out expression on his face.

“I hope so. You deserve this.”

They lay together for some time before Rhett’s knot deflates. Link begins to drag Rhett back on top for another round of mating. He immediately begins lining Rhett up with his slick hole. 

Rhett stops him. 

“Do you wanna be on top this time? You usually love that.”

Link looks up at Rhett in confusion. 

“Well no, because I’m more likely to get pregnant if I’m on my back. We talked about this. I can’t chance anything coming out of me. I should stay on my back.”

Rhett sadly sighs. He knows this isn’t a fight he’s going to win, but he also knows he has to say something. 

“Link, I’m just worried because you haven’t come… like at all.” 

Rhett suddenly gets an idea. He gives Link a mischievous look and begins kissing down his chest.

“Oh, Rhett, you don’t have to do that. Plus, I looked it up. My orgasms don’t really matter when it comes to getting pregnant. Like, they don’t increase our chances or anything.”

Rhett looks up at Link with a shocked expression.

“Your orgasms matter to ME! Not everything is about the chances of getting pregnant!”

Link’s eyes grow wide with fear. He’s immediately trying to figure out how to diffuse this fight. He can’t have his Alpha storming out in the middle of his heat. Not that Rhett would ever do that to him. Right?

“No! I mean, that’s not what I meant. Just come up here please. I’m enjoying myself. I promise!”

Rhett looks up at him suspiciously. He senses Link is lying but he also isn’t going to give his omega a nonconsensual blow job. 

He pushes Link on his back and slips inside of him.

“This is really what you want? Just this?”

“Yes. I need you Alpha. Please. Give me a pup.” 

Rhett begins thrusting hard and fast. He’s desperate to give Link an orgasm. 

But Link’s clearly emotionally and mentally a million miles away. 

“Oh Rhett! Good Alpha. Getting me nice and pregnant.”

Rhett collapses onto his chest, his knot holding them together.

Link feels his heat finally breaks. When Rhett’s knot deflates, Link inserts a butt plug - just to make sure all of Rhett’s come stays inside. He lays still on his back, seemingly content with silently staring at the ceiling tiles. 

They lay in bed together, Rhett holding Link close. Link takes Rhett’s hand and places it on his stomach.

“My tummy is going to be so big. Oh I can’t wait.”

Rhett smiled and rubs his hand in a circle on his omega’s stomach. 

“You’re gonna be so beautiful when you’re pregnant. You’re going to glow. And everyone will know you’re mine.”

Link happily sighs.

“Do you still like the name Lily? Do you think she’s in there already?”

Rhett gently smiles and pulls Link closer.

“I love the name Lily. And I love you. You’re going to be a great dad.”

Suddenly Link turns over. His eyes are huge and excited.

“We should have a mermaid theme for the nursery! Oh my gosh, Lily will love mermaids! Do you think she’ll look like me or you? Or maybe she’ll have my dark hair and your eyes. Oh gosh, I hope she gets your freckles.” 

===============================  
It’s a week later and Link is sitting on the toilet staring at yet another pregnancy test.

He looks down at his sneakers. He starts shouting to Rhett in the other room. 

“RHETT, YOU KNOW I’LL HAVE TO GET NEW SHOES!”

Rhett hovers in the bathroom doorway. 

“Yeah?”

Link nods.

“My feet are going to swell. Not that I’ll be able to actually put shoes on. Will you put my shoes on when I can’t reach them?”

Rhett smiles and nods.

“Good. Oh I was thinking about the nursery. I really like that mermaid idea. But also narwhals. They’re cute and there was this amazing wallpaper…”

The timer goes off and Link picks up the test.

One line. 

And just like that, the emotional floodgate opens. He’s curled up on the bathroom floor bawling his eyes out. 

“I can’t do anything right. I can’t even get pregnant. What kind of omega can’t get pregnant? An infertile omega. Like are you kidding me? Why me?”

Rhett approaches him, but is pushed away.

“Don’t touch me. Don’t come near me. I can’t even get pregnant. You should just leave me. Find another omega that can actually make you happy.”

Rhett fidgets nervously not knowing what to do. 

He takes a deep breath and prepares for a fight.

“You make me happy. I want to make you happy. Maybe we should make an appointment with the doctor.”

But instead of a fight, Link simply looks up from the bathroom floor and silently nods. 

Rhett helps Link stand and sits him on the bed. He kisses gently along Link’s faded mating scar. 

“I’m not giving up on little Lily and neither should you. Ok?”

Link, wiping the tears from his eyes, nods.


	8. First Doctor’s Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link visit the fertility clinic looking for answers to their pup problem.

Rhett nervously glances around around the waiting room of the fertility clinic. Link has taken the stack of intake papers and is furiously working through them. 

This leaves Rhett to glance around the room and wonder why they would have chosen pup pink as the color for a fertility clinic waiting room. Is that tacky? Way too on the nose? Unnecessarily cruel?

And then he sees it a framed photograph of the cutest pair of pup shoes he has ever seen. They are so small they must be for a newborn. He can’t tell if they are knit or crochet but they are precious. 

The room is entirely empty except for the two of them and the receptionist who seems far too eager to get paperwork back from Link. 

He squirms uncomfortably while Link fills out the packet. Link is about a third of the way through and clearly in the zone. 

Rhett on the other hand… well he just keeps staring at the shoes. The perfectly adorable pup shoes.

“Rhett, Rhett are you listening?”

“No. I wasn’t. I’m sorry. What’s up?”

Link sighs.

“Has anyone in your family ever had high blood pressure?”

Those shoes. They’re so small. 

“No…”

Link shakes his head and forges on with the paperwork. 

“Maybe I’m just shooting blanks.”

Link shoots him an annoyed look. Rhett just shrugs.

They are finally called into the office. Rhett nervously glances around the room. The nurse leaves the two of them alone while the doctor prepares to see them. Rhett nervously picks up a brochure to distract himself from the wait.

“You know, Link, if I am shooting blanks… well I think you should get a surrogate Alpha. To… you know…”

Link’s jaw drops.

“I don’t want another Alpha to… breed me. Seriously? Gosh Rhett, what has gotten into you?”

“The shoes…”

Link raises his eyebrows in confusion. But before he can say anything, the doctor comes in. 

“Hello! You two must be Rhett and Link! I’m Dr. Stevie Wynne Levine, but you can call me Dr. Stevie. Everyone else around her does!”

Link smiles brightly and attentively at Dr. Stevie. She seems warm and kind and it’s clear to rhet that she is immediately connecting with Link. Rhett, however, feels totally lost in thought.

He murmurs,“so…am I shooting blanks?”

Stevie gently smiles and sits down. She opens their file and riffled through the paperwork to find the report on Rhett’s sperm count. 

“Rhett, you have a perfectly average sperm count. And they’re moving just fine! No worries there.”

There is a moment of silence in the room. Rhett can almost feel the hope being drained out of Link. 

He stares down at the floor and wipes a tear out of his eye.

“So...it’s my fault?” 

Dr. Stevie shakes her head and frowns.

“I don’t like the term fault. Infertility is complicated and it’s no one’s ‘fault.’ I am going to do an exam today because we want to make sure there’s nothing seriously concerning that might be preventing pregnancy. Not because we are assigning blame.”

Link is nodding, but clearly not listening. His breathing has gotten erratic and he’s obviously trying not to sob in front of the doctor. 

The doctor hands Link a medical gown. 

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Link strips and puts the gown on. It’s pink and covered in storks. Link struggles to tie it in the back, clearly getting more and more frustrated with the awkward strings.

Rhett bites his lip and smirks as he walks over to help Link with the tie.

“You know, you look pretty good in storks.”

The doctor comes back in and gestures for Link to sit on the exam table. 

“Scooch up. Further. A little further. A little further.”

Dr. Stevie puts on gloves and begins the exam. 

Link squeals when Dr. Stevie inserts the speculum.

“Why are those things always so cold?!”

Rhett watches in wonder. He’s never gone to any of Link’s omega exams. Link has always been so private about this part of his life. He finds himself cringing at the instruments but also, terribly curious about their uses. 

Rhett watches as Stevie goes through several exams, including an ultrasound. If it weren’t so personal, he’d be totally fascinated.

“I can’t feel anything abnormal and the ultrasound looks very normal. Your blood tests also came back normal.”

She takes her gloves off and tosses them in the trash. Link back and up and sighs. He should be feeling relief that there’s nothing wrong. Yet nothing wrong also means no real answers.

“Link, you can get dressed. I’ll be back in a moment and we can discuss some ways to help you guys get pregnant.”

Link blushes and nods.

She leaves the room and Link silently gets dressed. 

When the doctor comes back in, the two of them are sitting apart. Rhett keeps gazing over at Link but Link is clearly somewhere else. 

“I have some questions to ask about your sex life. Some of them may seem invasive but they’re important to help us figure out how to increase your odds of getting pregnant.” 

She takes out a pen and begins taking notes.

“I see you were on heat suppressants when you were referred to the clinic. Are you currently on heat suppressants?”

Link nods. 

“How often are you scheduling heats?”

Link takes a moment to think. 

“Right now? Like… once every three months.”

She continues taking careful notes.

“Do you have unprotected penetrative anal sex during your heats?”

Link looks at her with confusion.

“Ummmm yes? That’s… yes?”

“Do you have sex outside of your heats?”

The silence in the room is startling. It’s so quiet Dr. Stevie looks up like maybe Link hadn’t heard her. 

“...yeah, I mean. Sometimes.”

Rhett shakes his head and adds, “not really. We used to. But not anymore.”

Link shoots him a dirty look. 

“She asked! I’m just trying to be honest.”

Stevie looks at them both sympathetically. 

“Sexual issues are really common especially when you become so focused on pregnancy. This is what I’ll tell you. Link, let’s get you off heat suppressants. You should start having a heat cycle once a month that will last about three days.”

Link nods. Dr. Stevie continues. 

“It’s important to know that it’s actually the second day of heat when you are the most fertile. This is when your temperature will reach its highest point and when you’re most fertile. You can take your temperature during your heat and figure out when you’d consider it the highest. I’m also going to recommend using a plug to keep the semen in after sex. Do you have any questions for me?”

Link nods and asks, “is there a position we should be in? When we are having sex?”

The doctor shakes her head. 

“Whatever is the most enjoyable for the both of you.”

Rhett finally pipes up. 

“Speaking of enjoyment, Link here is convinced that he doesn’t need to have orgasms to get pregnant.”

Link shoots back, “seriously? This is what we are gonna do? Fight at the doctor’s office about our sex life?”

Dr. Stevie sighs. 

“Well Rhett, Link is technically right. However, from my experience as a doctor, omegas who enjoy themselves during sex often have Alphas who enjoy themselves during sex. Link, when you orgasm, you release pheromones that make Alphas orgasm sooner and with more semen.”

Link looks down, feeling guilty. 

“Look, this isn’t easy on any couple. But I encourage you to continue trying. If you haven’t become pregnant in six months, contact me again. Then we can discuss further options.”

Link looks up. 

“What are the further options?”

“Well, there’s always the use of a surrogate Alpha or omega.”

Link shoots her a dirty look. 

“...or of course, we can give you hormones that will help boost your cycle. I don’t recommend this as a first option though. You can end up in heat for weeks at a time and there are many health risks involved. And, of course, there’s always adoption.”

Link nods, taking it all in.

“I’m also going to refer you to couples counseling. Not because I think you need it but because this can be really hard on both partners.”

Both Rhett and Link look at each other with guilt in their eyes. 

They are quiet on the car ride back. Link finally breaks the silence. 

“If this doesn’t work, I want to try the hormone treatment.”

Rhett sighs. 

“You heard what she said. You could end up in heat for weeks! I can’t just take weeks off of work.”

“Oh, so it’s all about you! I don’t want to take weeks off either! But we don’t have a lot of options. Unless, of course, you don’t actually want a pup and don’t care.”

Rhett sighs. He doesn’t want to have this fight.

“I’m just worried I won’t be able to take care of you. That’s all. Can’t we talk about maybe, adoption?”

“So you’re giving up?”

“You know, you’re not the only one who wants a pup.”

Link is silent, pouting in the passenger seat.


	9. The First Moment (of The Rest of Your Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas without pups turns into a disaster for Rhett and Link. But Christmas miracles have been known to happen.

“Link, stop, she didn’t know!”

“Why would she say something like that?!”

Rhett sighs. Christmas with Mama Sue has thus far been an absolute disaster. Link has been on edge all day already and now this. Just a simple comment about her wanting grandpups and now it feels like there is war waging in the house.

“She feels terrible Link. Can you at least let me in?”

“The door isn’t locked, Rhett.”

Rhett slowly opens the door to attic. Link is surrounded with blankets, pup clothes, and maternity items. And he’s digging more and more out of his omega hope chest. 

“How is this helping you?”

Link wipes angry tears out of his eyes. 

“It’s not. I just want to be allowed to be upset.”

Rhett sits on the ground with Link. He picks up the various items Mama Sue had stashed away. He picks up a soft pink blanket and holds it to his face.

“Is this for a pregnancy nest?”

Link looks over and nods. After a moment of silence he whispers.

“You can divorce me you know. No one could blame you for breaking our bond. And, ya know legally, infertility is a perfectly good reason to leave an omega.”

Rhett shakes his head.

“Nope. You’re stuck with me.”

Link begins to cry. 

“I can’t be here tonight. Can we stay in a motel? I just can’t do this.”

Rhett nods and pulls him close. 

“Hey, before we go to find a motel, let’s go to the mall. It’ll be nice seeing the huge tree all decorated. Just like when we were little. Ok?”

Link considers it for a moment and nods. He supposes it would at least be good to walk off his anxiety. 

Of course, the moment they arrive at the mall, Rhett realizes what a terrible mistake he has made. There are gaggles of children everywhere. They pass by a line of pups and their parents waiting for pictures with Santa.

Link begins to cry and they quickly leave. They spend the night at the motel is separate beds. Another Christmas without pups. 

======================================  
Months have passed and many single lines have been read in their bathroom. 

“You’re going into heat tomorrow right?”

Link nods, barely looking up to acknowledge the comment. 

“I made you a nest. Just like we talked about in therapy… because you haven’t been nesting lately.”

Link looks up and rolls his eyes. 

“Why nest if heats don’t mean anything? And you haven’t actually rutted in months so…”

“Just come look. I’m trying. Please?”

Link sighs and stands up. He walks into the bedroom. 

He glances over the bed and tries to hold it in but he can’t. He begins to laugh at the disaster sitting on their bed. 

“This may be the worst nest in the history of nests. Oh my gosh. It’s a hot mess. This is a literal disaster.” 

Rhett gives him a silly grin.

“Guess you’ll have to fix it then.”

Link shakes his head and continues to laugh. He rearranges all the items and, for just a moment, actually finds himself having fun. He playfully throws a blanket at Rhett.

“Scent this, ya good for nothing Alpha.”

Rhett scents it and walks back over to Link. He pulls him in for a sweet kiss. The two linger for a moment in one another’s arms. 

Link’s heat comes in the night, and when it does, he rolls over to wake up Rhett. He crawls on top of his Alpha and whimpers.

“Need you. Want you. Please Alpha.”

They make love for what seems like hours. Link is awash in orgasms. And for once, no one mentions pups. 

===============================

Three weeks later and Link wakes up with a nasty ache in his stomach. He tries to ignore it but it’s slowly turning from cramping to horrible nausea. This is what he gets for letting Rhett pick restaurants. 

He barely makes it over the toilet before throwing up. He slumps on the floor besides it and waits for the feeling to pass.

Rhett awakens to the noise and sits up.

“Hey…hun, you ok?”

Link sighs and stares down at the horror he has made in the toilet before flushing.

“Remind me to never eat at that place again.”

Rhett wipes the sleep out of his eyes and yells into the bathroom.

“What? You think you have food poisoning? Didn’t we eat the same thing? I feel fine.”

Link crawls back under the blankets.

“I don’t know. All I know is I feel gross. And throwing up is an awful way to wake up.”

Rhett’s eyes widen and he rolls Link onto his back.

“Rhett, what are you doing? I’m sick and really in the mood...are you smelling me?”

Rhett looks down with tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“Hun, I’m lost. It’s just a stomach bug. What could that Alpha nose possibly…”

Rhett kisses Link along his stomach and smiles. 

“Good morning Lily. Turns out your… your papa was right about the smell thing. I definitely owe him a very big apology.”

Link gasps and looks down at Rhett.

”Are you saying?”

Rhett nods and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love


End file.
